Wheeljack
Wheeljack (ホイルジャック, Hoirujakku), also known as Jackie (ジャッキー, Jakkī) by his chums, is one of the roughest Autobots around. As one of the last surviving Wreckers, he's seen plenty of action, and he's got the snarky one-liners to prove it. If there's anything he likes more than slicing up Decepticons with his swords or inventing new gadgets to blow up Decepticons in different ways, it's hanging with his old buddy, Bulkhead. Wheeljack doubts Optimus Prime's leadership capabilities, believing he's more of a stuffy old figurehead than a warrior. Wheeljack also chafes under too much supervision, which immediately puts him and the authoritarian Ultra Magnus at odds. That's why he usually takes off shortly after he's arrived. He'd rather be on his own. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: James Horan (English), Yūki Tai (Japanese) He transforms into an adapted earth vehicle mode of a Ferrari Testarossa and Ford GT90 Car Mixture. Attributes: Gallery File:WheeljackAlt_1150.png|Wheeljack's Earth vehicle mode. File:Wheeljack2_1298801280.jpg|Wheeljack with face plate/battle mask on. Personality As a member of the Wreckers, Wheeljack is a highly accomplished soldier who has seen plenty of actions and gained plenty of scars doing so. However, Wheeljack is also a cocky, reckless loose cannon and he rarely chooses to follow orders and hardly takes human well-being into consideration. He also tries to avoid the complications of teamwork, choosing to do his own way most of the time. However, Wheeljack is still trustworthy enough the know that he will return when the Autobots need him. Wheeljack also seems to show little fear at the sight of Decepticon interrogation as he has been captured and tortured twice now and just laughs at them. Wheeljack demonstrated he cares for his team by helping Raf track Ratchet. According to Bulkhead, Wheeljack was originally a team player before time transformed him. He also possess mechanical expertise, which is very useful. Relationships Friends and Allies *Autobots **Meltdown *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Wreckers **Front-Line *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Family Neutral *Ultra Magnus Rivals *Breakdown Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Knock Out **Breakdown **Starscream **Airachnid **Dreadwing *Insecticons **Hardshell *Predacons **Predaking *M.E.C.H. **Cylas *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Weaknesses History Wheeljack was a member of the Wreckers alongside Bulkhead, Impactor, Roadbuster, Rotorstorm, Seaspray and Pyro. He took part in an unnamed battle where he and Bulkhead became surrounded by Decepticons and low on Energon. However, Wheeljack threw a grenade into a smelter, causing it to explode and take out the attackers. Him and Bulkhead also had an altercation on Sandokan. However, early on in the war, Bulkhead left the Wreckers to join Team Prime while Wheeljack continued to serve in the Wreckers. Wheeljack took part in the Battle of Darkmount Pass, where he took out a group of Decepticons to get the Wreckers across a smelting pit. Wheeljack left the Wreckers when Ultra Magnus was assigned as its leader. When Cybertron went dark, he began traveling the stars alone in the Jackhammer. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers